


Illumination

by morgan_cian



Series: Let Me See You [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg shines a light on a problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illumination

Everything was set. It was his turn to push his lover. It could cost him the love of his life. He had to trust that his lover would see his good intentions even through his anger. They had to get passed this. It was time for drastic action. He would never get passed it and move on. The nightmares made him relive it every night. He hoped he knew what the hell he was doing.  It was time for healing.

 

*~*

 

“God damn it!”

 

Greg winced at the crash and the follow up ranting. “G!” Nick bellowed. But that wasn’t anything new, he thought with a sigh. Nick’s temper had a hair trigger. He kept it together at work. But at home with the lack of sleep, his lover was a ticking time bomb.

 

He resigned himself to whatever he had fucked up yet again.

 

“How many times do have I have to tell,” Nick ground out from the entrance to kitchen. “Everything has its fucking place. The cooking spray does not go with the spices. The mother fuckers just landed on my head.” His lover stalked back into the kitchen. “And I swear to God, Greg, if you are laughing I’ll wipe the grin off of your face permanently.”

 

The twitching smirk slid away at the heavy threat, Greg’s shoulders slumped. The therapist had given his lover a clean bill of health. It often made him wonder what kind of song and dance Nick sold the woman on because he still suffered.

 

And it made him suffer right along with his lover.

 

He missed the carefree Nick. The Nick that found joy and sometimes cheesy happiness in life, he missed their partnership. He loved Nick but was afraid that the kidnapping and the burial had taken away the man that he loved. He was afraid that their relationship was going to die if something wasn't done soon.

 

Like now.

 

He bit his lip and looked up the stairs to what he had waiting. Their relationship could end tonight. It was the sad state of things that he had a bag packed and heads up to Sara that he could be in the doghouse and would need a place to crash. But Nick had intervened when he thought their relationship needed it. He just hoped his lover would see that he was doing the same.

 

No time like the present. Nick had distracted him with lust during his intervention dealing with Greg’s scars. Greg didn’t have that option. Nick barely touched him anymore. Not willingly anyway, what the older man didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. So what if he didn’t know how many times Greg had lain awake, holding him, soothing him, until the nightmares that would make him moan, the ghost like remnants of ants would make him claw at his skin, or the choked out “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” as his hand would go to the underside of his chin in a chilling reenactment of placing the gun there would make Greg sick with pain and agony for his hurting lover.

 

No, what Nick didn’t know wasn’t going to set him back any farther. Any more distance between then and Greg didn’t think he could over come it. He had to lead Nick back to him.

 

“Nicky,” He winced at the whine. He walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around the narrow hips. “Come up stairs with me.”

 

Nick froze for a moment before going back to sorting out the spice rack. “Not now, Greg, I’m busy.”

 

He was determined and would be put off any longer. Rubbing his groin against Nick’s ass, he licked at the tanned neck, “Come on, Tex, I need you.” Fear surged when Nick didn’t move. He just stood there. 

 

But his lover turned and walked towards the stairs, neither waiting on him nor looking at him. Oh he was going to fuck this up badly. He scurried around Nick to make it to the bedroom first. He had feeling he was going to have to do some fast talking or it would be over before it began.

 

As it turned out, he had two steps on his lover. He turned and captured the man’s bicep as he went completely rigid.

 

Their bedroom was bathed in neon green light. Greg had gotten Archie from the lab to help him set it up. It wasn’t oppressive, but bright like it would be at a night club. But he knew that this specific color was a part of Nick’s nightmare. A nightmare that they needed to push through so they could get on with their lives, hopefully, together.

 

The older man’s face went deathly pale in the green light. His lips cracked open and he whimpered, “No, no, not again. No.”

 

“Nicky,” He said quietly. “Look at me.” The wide panicked eyes rolled before focusing on his face. “It is just light. You aren’t in the box. You are at home, with me. This is our room.”

 

His lover gave an animalistic whine and hit his knees. The sound made a shiver go up Greg’s spine. They had to get passed this. He sank on his knees and scooted closer to Nick.

 

“It is just illumination, Nicky, it can’t hurt you. See?” He waved his green tinged hand before Nick’s face. “You once told me to let you look at me. That’s all that I’m asking, Nicky. Let me see you, in this light. See me and know that I’m real. You survived. Let me see you in this light and live again.”

 

Nick snapped. It was the only word for it. He turned Greg onto his stomach and ripped at his clothes until he was naked from the waist up and his pants were around his thighs. He felt the heat of Nick’s body against him. It was going to hurt. He winced as the spit slick fingers were thrust into his body before being replaced with the barely prepared erection.

 

Greg groaned at the feeling of being entered forcefully.  His arms shook, bearing both of their weight off the floor and off of his flaccid cock. It wasn’t against his will even if it hurt. It was Nick. Nick at his most fear saturated primal self.

 

The man’s nose was in his hair. His cock thrust brutally. But Greg could hear the words repeated over and over, “Greg, safe, home, baby, safe, safe, G, safe, baby, fuck, safe.”  It couldn’t last long and Greg was relived when his lover came quickly.

 

He pulled out and curled into a fetal ball. The choked sobs broke his very soul. Wincing, he cuddled the broken man into his arms. His proud lover, ashamed and needy, the strong arms banded around him. Fingers went unerringly to the faded scars on his back.

 

“Greg,” Nick croaked out. He rubbed his cheek against Greg’s chest. Greg just hugged him closer, carding the soft dark stubble, reassuring his lover with his actions, afraid to speak.

 

The tears were cold against his chest. “I’m so sorry, baby.” Nick whispered. “I’m sorry for hurting you. I’m sorry for putting you through hell for being so fucked up. I thought I could defeat it, that it wouldn’t get the best of me. Instead, I let it hurt you. I let the hurt inside of me touch you. I’m such a bastard.”

 

He kissed the sweaty temple and dared to speak, “No, Nicky, you are the strongest man I’ve ever known. I just needed you to see that I’m here for you. You wouldn’t let me in. I’m sorry for this.” He waved his hand around the green tinted room.

 

Nick lifted his head and gave him that sweet tender smile. It warmed him inside and out. That was his Nicky, the smile that he thought he would never see again, the lover that he thought was lost to him forever.

 

“Your intervention?”

 

Greg gave him a sheepish smile. “A friend of mine did the same for me, not so long ago. Reminded me of the connection that we had and the love that we shared. Showed me that together we could move forward and not let the past hinder our future.”

 

Tears could be healing. There were tears in his eyes and Nick’s as well as he was laid gently on his back. The tear tracks glistened in the green light as Nick took his cock into the broad warm hand and kissed the head lovingly. Where he had been feral and rough, he was tender and loving. Greg shuddered and his hips bucked as his lover took him deeper, the wet tight heat of his throat massaging his dick until he cried out. He let himself go, coming into his lover’s mouth, watching the man swallow him, his eyes closed. When the dark eyes opened, the depths shown bright with love.

 

Greg had made Nick look passed the horror and the fear and reminded him the connection that they shared. The connection that was too strong to crumble under the weight of Nick’s ordeal. They held each other in the pale green illumination, whispering words that each needed to hear. Looking into each other’s eyes, they saw love.


End file.
